Bigfoot
by unnombrecualquiera
Summary: Después de la muerte de Andy, Severide y Casey no paran de discutir. El jefe Boden les da un ultimátum Espero que les guste!


"Tú eres quien debería de haber estado en esa ventana, no Andy" gruño Severide.

Casey le dirigió una mirada culpable y se dio media vuelta para irse.

"Casey, Severide a mi oficina" Se escucho la voz del jefe Boden desde dentro de la casa 51, Ambos se dirigieron a la oficina y el jefe cerró la puerta tras ellos.

"Sentaros" Ambos bomberos se sentaron lo más lejos posible el uno del otro" esto tiene que acabar" riñó Boden" Mis dos tenientes no pueden estar en pie de guerra el uno con el otro, ya que al final habrá otra desgracia. Iros a vuestra casa.

"¿Qué?" exclamaron los dos tenientes a la vez.

"Quiero que vayáis a vuestra casa, que agarréis ropa y que os vayáis los dos de viaje toda la semana, me da igual donde, solo fuera de aquí, para que los dos arregléis entre vosotros esto.

"Jefe, yo no me voy a ninguna parte con el" dijo Severide.

"Una de dos, o os vais y arregláis esto, o uno de los dos se va de esta casa" concluyó Boden.

"Jefe, si es así, pido el traslado" dijo Casey seriamente.

"¿Qué?" exclamaron Severide y Boden.

"Quiero trasladarme a otra estación, siempre querré esta casa, pero no puedo. Quedarme aquí y ver como otro de los míos muere por no arreglar esto." miro al jefe. "¿puedes darme el formulario?

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" pregunto el jefe Boden dándole el formulario a su teniente rubio.

"Sí, lo estoy" Contesto Casey.

"No, no lo está" dijo Severide quitándole a su compañero el formulario" Y no te vas "concluyó rompiendo el formulario.

"¿Pero se puede saber que te pasa?" espeto Casey a Severide.

"Ves a tu casa y recoge tus cosas" dijo firmemente Severide" Jefe, nos vamos de viaje

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?" exclamo Casey "No pienso irme para estar a disgusto, No nos vamos.

"Por que si y si nos vamos" concluyó Severide" Casey, en una hora estoy en tu casa, más te vale estar listo si no quieres que la maleta te la haga yo".

"Pero…" empezó Casey.

"Ahora" dijo con una mirada autoritaria Severide.

"¿Por que has decidido hacer el viaje?" preguntó Boden, una vez que Casey se había ido

"No pienso perder a otro más, y el echo de que el ha pedido irse a otra terminal, me ha hecho darme cuenta del daño que le estoy haciendo" murmuró avergonzado Severide" he sido un mal hermano.

"Hazle saber que te importa y convéncelo de que no se vaya. Os llamaré para ver como estáis." dijo Boden dándole la mano a Severide.

"Espero que pueda convencerlo" dijo con miedo Severide.

"Lo harás" sonrió Boden.

Al cabo de unos 50 minutos, Severide aparco el coche en la entrada de la casa de Casey

"Casey"- toco a la puerta.

"Dijiste una hora"- dijo Casey "Aún no ha pasado esa hora"

"Estas insinuando que tengo que hacerte la maleta"- sonrió malévolamente Severide

"jamás" sonrió Casey- "meterías lo peor que tenga por el armario"- agarró su maleta y la bolsa del ordenador portátil y salio de la casa cerrando la puerta con llave.

"¿Dónde vamos"- preguntó el teniente rubio dirigiéndose al coche de Severide.

"No sé, pero creo que es mejor que vayamos en tu coche, el mío tengo que llevarlo al taller.

"Genial"- murmuró Casey yendo a su coche y dejando su mochila en los asientos traseros y sentándose en el asiento conductor" ¿Vienes o qué?"

"Sí, sí"- dijo entrando- "Oye, y si nos vamos a ver a Bigfoot" preguntó Severide poniéndole una carpa a la parte trasera de la camioneta.

"¿perdón?"- miró extrañado Casey a su compañero

"podemos irnos a las montañas, naturaleza, cervezas… tiene que ser divertido"- dijo Severide

"mejor que nada es"- contesto Casey iniciando el viaje "tienes tienda de campaña, genio"

"La he puesto en la parte de atrás de tu camioneta, junto a dos sacos de dormir" contesto Severide sonriendo- "próxima parada Bigfootland"

"No te vas a ir, ¿verdad?" preguntó Severide al cabo de una media hora de viaje

"No lo sé" contestó Casey. "No me gusta estar peleando todo el tiempo, además, el estar ahí me recuerda la muerte de Andy"

"Todos recordamos ese día, junto a las tonterías que se dijeron luego. En realidad, no quiero que te vayas, Lo siento por haberme comportado como lo he hecho. Pero me daba rabia que Heather me echara la culpa aunque no era yo el que estaba allí"- contesto mirando a Casey. "Y no quiero decir que te la tenga que echar a ti, todos sabemos como era Andy, puedo quererlo como un hermano, pero sé que nunca obedecía lo que se le decía. Y por eso me arrepiento de haberte culpado a ti. Ya perdí a un hermano sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo, no quiero perder a otro pudiéndolo haber evitado" Casey se desvío un poco fuera de la carretera y paro el coche, se quedo mirando a su compañero fijamente "¿Qué, vas a decir algo?" preguntó Severide

"Wow" Casey contestó

"¿Wow es todo lo que vas a decir?"- dijo exasperado Severide" te abro mi corazón ¿y eso es lo que se te ocurre decir?"

"Lo siento, es que no me esperaba un discurso como ese" dijo Casey "Sí, me quedaré, en realidad, yo tampoco quiero perder a mi hermano"

"Entonces, ¿seguimos con nuestra misión de encontrar a Bigfoot?"- sonrió Severide.

-"Sí" rió Casey mientras empezaba a conducir de nuevo

"¿Cómo os fue el viaje?" preguntó el jefe Boden al cabo de una semana

"Genial" Exclamó Casey riendose

"¿y eso, que hicisteis?" preguntó Boden

"Encontramos huellas de Bigfoot" sonrieron los dos a la vez. El jefe Boden les dirigió una mirada de incredulidad

"En nuestra siguientes vacaciones volveremos a ver si lo encontramos" Dijo Casey riéndose de la cara de estupefacción del jefe Boden

"Sois como niños" sonrió


End file.
